


Telas

by Levia I (LeviaLuna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, Gen, Giant Spiders, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Penelope's suitors, Red String of Fate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviaLuna/pseuds/Levia%20I
Summary: "Le dije a uno de mis demonios que me estresaban mis pretendientes..."





	Telas

Le dije a uno de mis demonios que me estresaban mis pretendientes. Siempre estos me ofrecían dinero o comodidades para vivir con ellos. O se ofertaban para consumir mis bienes a cambio del título de “maridos”. Me irritaban y entristecían.

Mi demonio me observó con ojos vidriosos y sonrió. Abrió sus fauces grandes y filosas. Alzó sus manos hechas garras y yo traté de cubrirme: entre mis dedos estaban los múltiples hilos rojos que me unían a esos zorros voraces que me perseguían.

El demonio cortó los hilos y me enredó en ellos. Tejió nuevos, resplandecientes y escarlatas con sus labios deformes. Me confeccionó una tela larga, hasta el suelo, desde mis hombros. Y una capa sobre los omóplatos y el cuello. Finalmente una capucha en mi cara, pegajosa, que casi ni me dejaba respirar.

Pero yo me reí.

Pude dormir tranquila esa noche. Masticando en sueños.

Por la mañana, me había tragado la tela y el demonio dormía bajo mi cama, se estaba haciendo su propio capullo con mis pesadillas.

Leí en los diarios sobre las muertes de mis enemigos lujuriosos. Me sonreí.

Yo no era tan guapa pero estaba a salvo. Las telas rotas me sirvieron como máscara de noche.


End file.
